Ginny's Wild Night
by doop7437
Summary: Ginny and the Weasley enjoy a fun night out


"Oh Percy, oh, oh, harder. Dig your cock harder," Ginny moaned loudly enough for Ron to overhear, as her older brother plunged deep into her. Percy licked his little sister's boob. "Don't forget to use your hands," Ginny begged as Percy pinched her nipples, grinning at her obvious pleasure.

They were in Percy's bedroom after Ginny snuck in during a thunderstorm. Ginny always hated thunder and like to be _comforted_ by her big brothers. They didn't have a normal brother/sister relationship. Some people would probably find their relationship revolting but it didn't matter to them. They were in love.

Percy recalled when he first started feeling this way about his youngest sibling, whens he was barely a toddler. She was the only sister he had.

The door burst open!1!111! one! RON HAD ARRIVED FOR HIS NIGHTLY COMFORTS

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" RON screamed at the sight he walked in on. "NOT YOU TOO" Percy and Ginny, bot start naked, were lying on the bed with Percy lying on top of Ginny'S NAKED CHEST.

Ron didn't know what to think. Percy was _his_. How could he be betrayed like this? He looked at Ginny in disgust. She would pay for this

OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE NOT YOU TOO" FRED STATED FROM THE DOORWAY

"WAIT YOU TOO?" GEORGE ASKED AS HE OVERHEARD HIS TWIN

Suddenly, A NAKED Charlie burst through the door, WITH A DRAGON HANGIN back G FROM HIS DICK, from wherever he was, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. PERCY I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!111111111!1!"

Percy was in tears. All of his dreams had been crushed. He knew he couldn't keep up with this many relationships at once, especially considering they all lived in the same house. But he wished it could have lasted a little longer.

Ginny was horribly embarrassed. There she was, lying naked underneath her older brother with his dick still inside of her. as the rest of her siblings (exceot Bill staring _

PERCY WAS FUCKING ALL THE WEASLEY SIBLINGS BEHIND EACH OTHERS' BACKS (damn what a playa),

YOU FORGIOT ABOUT ME!" BILL SCREAMED AS HE AND FLUUR EXPLODED INOT THE ROOM

WHATS GOING ON HERE?! MRS WEASLEY , WRAPPED IN A SHEET, APPEARED WITH HER HUSBAND BEHIND, WEARING NOTHING BUT A SOCK ON HIS WEEWEE

I CANT BELIEVE YOU IDIOTS HOW COULD YOU NOT INVITE ME?! HERMIONE SCREAMED AS SHE RAN THROUGH THE DOORWAY

Fred and George had left the DOORWAY AND HAD JOINED PERCY AND GINNY NAKED and were making out TOHGETHER, MOANINGG AND GIVING EACHER OTHER BLOW JOBS. THEY HAD USED MAGIC TO GIVE THEMSELVES EXTRA MOUTHS ON THEIR STOMACHS AND ARMS

FLUER AND BILL WERE CURRENTLY MAKING OUT QUITE SPECTACTULARILY FLEUR CRYING OUT WORDS IN FRECH OUI OUI PLUS

MOLLY AND ARTHUR JOINED THEM, LEAVING THE SHEET BEHIND

HARRY STOOD BAFFLED AND SAT DOWN TO ENJOY THE SIGHT

PIGWIDGEON STARTED FREAKING OUT AND GOT STUCK IN pERCY'S ASS HOLE CAUSE HES SO DAMN TINY

SCABBERS CRAWLED INTO THE ROOM SQUEAKING WILDLY. HE TRANSFORMED BACK INTO PETER PETTIGREW AND JOINED THE MASSIVE ORGY THAT HAD SOMEHOW BEGUN IN PERCY'S BEDROOM. HE JUMPED ON PERCY'S BACK AND PLUNGED INTO THAT SWEET ASS. HE FELT A WEIRD SENSATION ON HIS DICK AND PULLED OUT. THERE WAS A SMALL OWL HANGING OFF THE END.

AND THEN THE DOORBELL RANG

WHO COULD IT BE

NONE OTHER THA N AZGO HIMSELF AND BOLG COME TO JOIN THE FRAY

13 DWARVED BURST THROUGH THE DOOR. KILI IMMESDIATLY STRIPPED NAKED AND STARTED WILDLY FUCKING HERMIONE WHO GRIPPED HIS TAIR TIGHTLY.

FILI GOT JEALOUS AND TACKLED KILI TAKING HERMIONE WITH THEM. KILI SCREAMED AS HIS WIG WAS PIULLED OFF TO REVEAL HE WASNT ACTUALLY KILI EVER BUT AIDAN TUNRNER

BOMBUR STRIPPED AND JUMPED ONTO TE WEASLEY TWINS for some i giingger qaction

SUDDENLY THROUGH SOME FREAK MAGIC ACCIDENT HTEY ENDED UP ALL BING APARATED TO THE MIDDLE OF TH E QUIDDITCH FIELD DURING THE MIDDLE OF A HUFFLEPUFF AND RAVENCLAW GAME. THE ENTIRE STANDS WENT SILENT AS THEY STARED IN HORROR AT WHAT HAD JUST APPEARED.

EVERYONE FROZE

AND THEN THERE WERE HUNDREDS OF NAKED PEP[LE RUNNING ONTO THE FIELD.

CHAOS ENSUED

MANY PEOPLE WERE SLAIN

\THE BATTLE OF FIVE ARMIES WAS FINALLY OVER AND IT RESULTED IN MANY NAKED CASUALTIES

Ginny woke up. She should really talk to someone about these weird dreams she'd been having lately.

A thunderstorm raged outside. GINNY GOT UP AND KNOCKED ON PERCY'S DOOR. SHE NEEDED SOME _comforting_

THE END.

Please review!1!11!1one!111! :^)


End file.
